One Piece True World
by shabondy99
Summary: One piece yang asli buatan Oda Sensei tapi One Piece true World ini baru asli buatan saya


"Ibu .. apa benar ayah dulu adalah seorang bajak laut ? dan ayah memiliki julukan _Kaizoku Gari ?_" Tanya seroang anak perempuan ini kepad ibunya

"Ah.. Sepertinya kau telah belajar banyak sejarah di sekolah ya nak?" jawab Robin

"iya Ibu.. Pak guru banyak menjelaskan tentang pelajaran sejarah, dan juga banyak sekali hal-hal yang tidak menarik di ajarkan pada pelajaran itu. Aku tidak menyukainya" keluh Kuina manja

"Ibu… kenapa kakak tidak menyukai hal yang menarik seperti itu. Padahal ibu dan ayah belum pernah menceritakan hal ini kepada kami. Kakak memang payah, sejarah itu sangat menarik" selak sang adik

"fufufu.. kalian berdua memiliki sifat yang sangat berbeda. Kalian berdua telah tumbuh di luar dugaan ayah kalian, saat ayah kalian pulang mintalah ia untuk menceritakan masa lalu yang dia alami. Pasti dia akan dengan senang hati menceritakannya.

**Disclaimer : One Piece itu milik Oda sensei**

Kehidupan para kru bajak laut topi jerami setelah menemukan one piece, setelah itu sang kapten membubarkan kru legendaris ini. Perpisahan kru ini diwarnai air mata, dan tangisan. Sebuah keluarga akhirnya berpisah juga, menempuh jalan masing-masing.

Kru pertama yang diturunkan yakni Franky, 'tuan cyborg' ini memutuskan untuk kembali ke kampung halamannya ia sangat rindu dengan keluarganya dan juga kepada ice burg. Di sana ia akan membantu ice burg dalam menjalankan tugas sebagai wakil walikota. Brook menepati janjinya kepada laboon, dan sekarang ia tinggal disana menghabiskan hari tuanya bersama paus besar itu sekaligus merawatnya.

Para pasangan yang 'cinlok' sudah memutuskan untuk menikah, Luffy dan Hancock, Zoro dan Robin, Sanji dan Nami. Ketiga pasangan ini melangsungkan pernikahan bersama, namun mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal di desa yang berbeda. SanNami tinggal di desa Cocoyashi, LuHan tinggal di East Blue yang merupakan pusat kerajaan yang di pimpin Luffy sedangkan ZoroBin memutuskan untuk tinggal di Sabaody. Ussop kembali ke kampung halamannya, Chopper menjadi dokter dan memutuskan untuk tetap berpetualang tetapi ia bersinggah sejenak di kampung halamannya.

Setelah kelompok ini berhasil menemukan One Piece banyak perubahan yang terjadi, Angkatan Laut sudah hancur, pasukan revolusioner kini menjelma sebagai Angkatan Laut yang baru, warga dunia pun membuka mata mereka, Fakta tersebar terungkap kini dunia sudah di bawah kekuasaan Kerajaan D. yang di pimpin oleh Monkey D. Luffy. Di bawah kekuasaan Kerajaan berdiri beberapa pasukan elit yakni Angkatan Laut, Shichibukai, Supernova Eleven. Mereka tersebar di seluruh pelosok negeri. Angkatan Laut di pimpin oleh Ayah Luffy Monkey D. Dragon, pasukan Shichibukai di pimpin oleh Trafalgar Law, pasukan ini adalah pasukan rahasia yang identitas anggotanya tidak akan di ketahui oleh siapapun terkecuali law, karena dia adalah pemimpin pasukan ini. Supernova Eleven di pimpin oleh Jinbei.

Lalu bagaimana kah kehidupan sang Raja dunia ?

"Ayaaaaaaaaah…. Banguuuuuuun" teriak seorang anah perempuan dengan cerewetnya memanggil ayahnya

"nywam nywam ini masih telalu pagi kau tahu" tetap saja Luffy tidak bangun

"Kakak.. bangunkan ayah dong, dia kan sudah berjanji akan membawa kita ke tempat kakek" rengek sang Adik

"Ace kun, Asian Chan. Biar mamah yang membangunkan ayahmu yaah. Kalian tunggulah di meja makan" seru Hancock kepada anak-anaknya

"Luffy … bangun honey. Aku sudah membuatkan mu daging panggang untuk menu sarapan pagi ini" bisik hancock lembut

"Dagiiiiiing" melompat dari tempat tidur Luffy akhirnya bisa terbangun dengan iming-iming daging

"Hancock, mana dagingku ?" Tanya Luffy penasaran

"Ayolah honey, cuci muka lalu ke meja makan segera yaah. Anak-anak kita yang lucu sudah menunggu" balas Hancock

"huuh.. Baiklah baiklah" jawab Luffy agak malas

Ya begitulah gambaran kehidupan sang raja yang menduduki kekuasaan tertinggi di Negara ini shishishishishi

"Ayah.. ayah katanya mau ajak aku ketemu dengan kakek. Ayah bohong terus" keluh sang anak saat ayahnya baru sampai

"Asia chan, beri waktu ayahmu untuk duduk sebentar yaah" balas manis Hancock

"Asia chan, kita akan bicarakan ini setelah makan yaah. Yossh Ittadakimasu" jawab Luffy ringan

"Aaah ayaaaah"

Akhirnya dengan komando Luffy sang anak pun menuruti perintah Ayahnya. Suasanya makan yang kini Luffy alami memang tak se'ribut' dulu, tapi luffy sekarang lebih kekeluargaan dan sepertinya dia bisa menjadi Ayah dan Raja yang baik.

"aaaah KENYAANG SEKALI, Hancock masakanmu memang hebat sekali" Puji Luffy

"aah Honey kau membuatku tak sanggup berkata-kata" balas Hancock yang selalu lemah apabila di puji Luffy

"naah sekarang mari kita bicarakan tentang liburan kita ke tempat kakek di Sabaody" Seru Luffy kepada Asia

Ace memang terlihat lebih kalem di bandingkan Asia, Ace terlihat lebih dewasa dan terlihat benar-benar menjadi seorang kakak yang baik.

"Ayah, jangan lupa untuk ajari aku jurus-jurus baru di sana yaah" seru Ace

"Ace kun, tenang saja tanpa di minta pun ayahmu akan mengajarinya padamu" balas Hancock ramah

"baiklah mamah. Aku akan lebih kuat dari ayah, kakek dan juga kakek buyut" seru Ace Bersemangat

"shishishishi itu baru anakku"

"Ayah ada yang ingin ku tanyakan" Ace kembali memotong tawa Ayahnya

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan ?" Jawab Luffy tampak heran

"Di sekolah aku sudah di ajarkan mengenai sejarah, dan sebagai anakmu aku merasa sangat bangga memiliki ayah yang hebat. Yang bisa mengembalikan kerajaan ini dan membuat perdamaian, padahal kau adalah seorang penjahat dengan nilai buronan paling mahal" Ucap Ace semangat

"shishishishi… jadi kau sudah mengetahui dari gurumu di sekolah yah. Itu bagus, terima kasih karena kau telah bangga memiliki ayah yang bodoh seperti aku ini" jawab Luffy

"Aaayaaaah kenapa malah membicarakan hal sepele seperti itu, katanya mau membahas liburan kita ke sabaody, aku tidak sabar ingin bermain di sabaody park" Asia merengek sembari melompat ke pangkuan ayahnya

"shishsishishi.. baiklah putriku yang cerewet aku akan mengajakmu 2 minggu lagi. Tapi kau harus berjanji untuk tidak nakal yah selama kau menunggu, karena jika kau nakal kakek tidak akan mau bertemu dengan mu" jawab Luffy

"baiklah ayah aku akan berjanji" jawab Asia dengan cemprengnya

"Ayah, apakah orang yang bernama Roronoa Zoro itu benar-benar teman ayah yang paling kuat?" Ace masih penasaran tentang sejarah ayahnya beserta kelompok topi jeraminya

"Aah Zoro ?" Luffy berpikir sejenak "shishishishi tidak perlu kau ragukan dia adalah orang kepercayaanku, tapi tidak hanya dia semua anggota ku dulu adalah orang-orang kuat"

"Lalu ayah, sepertinya orang yang bercama Portgas D. Ace masih satu keluarga dengan kita yah ? aku bingung saat namaku terukir dalam buku sejarah" Ace sepertinya cukup tertarik dengan nama-nama orang hebat dalam buku sejarah di sekolahnya itu

"Dia adalah kakak angkatku… dia meninggal saat peperangan di pusat markas angkatan laut" Luffy mencoba untuk tidak bersedih kala mengingat kejadian kelam itu

"Ace kun, kamu boleh bertanya apa saja tentang sejarah kehidupan ayahmu di masa lalu, ayahmu adalah orang yang hebat percayalah, tapi Ace ayahmu sepertinya belum siap untuk membicarakan tentang kakak angkatnya" Hancock memeluk dengan kasih saying

"Ace … saat waktunya tiba nanti aku akan membagikan cerita itu kepadamu, berjanjilah kau akan menjadi orang kuat, kau akan menjadi penerus kerajaan ini" seru Luffy

"Baiklah ayah, mamah" jawab Ace agak kecewa

Keluarga Monkey D. Luffy sangat harmonis.. (Luffy nya OOC banget)

"Paduka Raja…" tiba-tiba seorang prajurit datang menemui Luffy

"Ada apa prajurit" Jawab hancock sedikit heran

"Trafalgar Law .. dataang ratu" jawabnya

"Suruh saja dia masuk" perintah Luffy

"Baiklah tuan"seraya meninggalkan Luffy prajurit bergegas memanggil Law untuk masuk

Teryata Law tidak sendiri dia membawa semua pasukan Shicibukai yang ada untuk menemui paduka Raja.

"Salam yang mulia …." Hormat para anggota shichibukai kepada Luffy

"Law ada apa ? tumben kau membawa semua pasukan kesini" Tanya Hancock

Shichibukai beranggotakan Bepo, Jewelry Boney, Tashigi, Coby, Helmeppo, Margaret, Vivi, Jhony, Yosaku, Sabo, Perona.

"Begini Hebehime, kami berkumpul atas perintah fleet admiral Dragon, beliau bilang akan ada seroang Admiral baru yang diangkat 2 pekan ini. Seluruh pasukan Shichibukai dan Supernova Eleven di harapkan bisa berkumpul di Sabaody untuk upacara pengangkatan ini." Jelas Law

"apakah Ayahku akan datang kesini juga?" Tanya Luffy

"Ya tuan Dragon akan datang mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan sampai kesini" balas Law

"Paman Law benar kakek akan datang?" Tanya 2 orang anak Luffy sekaligus

"Ia Hime Chan, Ouka Sama, beliau akan berkunjung kesini" jawab Law hangat

"Asyiik…" teriak Asia

"Asia Chan, Ace kun. Ayo kita masuk sepertinya akan ada rapat besar hari ini" seru Hancock kepada ke dua anaknya

"Baiklah mamah"

"Keluarga yang harmonis yaa Luffy Aniki" seru Jhohan

"Hoi hoi dia itu paduka Raja sekarang" Selak Sabo

"shishishishi terima kasih atas pujiannya, tidak usah terlalu kaku seperti itu, aku ini masih sama seperti yang dulu hanya saja aku mulai merasa tua sekarang shishishishi" jawab Luffy bercanda

"Haahahahah… Paduka Raja kau sangat lucu" tertawa Jewelry

"Mugiwara, kau tidak berubah sama sekali.. huuh" keluh Law

Tak lama kemudian fleet Admiral pun datang, bersama 2 anak buah terkuatnya Admiral Shanks, dan Admiral Smoker.

"Hoi Luffy, lama tak bertemu yaaah" teriak Shanks dari Jauh

"HOIIII SHANKS"

"fyuuuh, orang-orang kuat memang selalu aneh yaaah" keluh Perona yang mendapati seorang Raja begitu sama bawahannya

"Ayah.." Luffy agak canggung memakai sebutan itu

"Luffy, apa Law sudah menyampaikan pesanku?" Tanya nya tanpa basa basi

"Sudah di jelaskan ayah" jawab Luffy kini agak serius

"Baiklah aku ingin melihat cucuku sebentar, ada dimana mereka?" Tanya Dragon

"Mereka ada di kamarnya ayah bersama Hancock" balas Luffy

"Baiklah, Smoker, Shanks bicarakan semuanya kepada Luffy soal rencana kita" Seru Dragon

"eeh Tuan Dragon, Supernova Eleven belum datang kita harus menunggu mereka terlebih dulu" Ucap Shanks

"Baiklah.. atur saja dulu, aku sudah sangat rindu dengan cucuku" Ucap Dragon seraya pergi

"Smoker san, bagaimana keadaanmu" tashigi say hai ke Smoker

"ah Tashigi aku baik-baik saja, kau gimana?" Balas Smoker

"aku juga baik-baik saja" jawab Tashigi malu malu

"kemuri, sebenarnya siapa orangnya yang akan menjadi Admiral yang baru" Tanya Luffy

"Raja, kau hanya harus menyetujuinya atau tidak itu saja. Dan santailah sedikit" jelas Smoker

"Luffy kun… apa kami terlambat?" Tanya seroang dari kejauhan

Pemimpin pasukan Supernova Eleven telah datang, Jinbei datang hanya berdua di temani Hachi pendamping setia Jinbei. Pasuka elit yang satu ini jarang terlihat berkumpul, paling-paling jika rapat yang mewakili hanya jimbei, tapi ini adalah acara resmi tetap saja mereka tidak datang.

"Dimana anggota mu Jinbei?" Tanya Shanks

"Sebentar lagi mereka datang!"

"paling-paling juga pasukan ini tidak akan datang. Smoker lebih baik tidak usah menunggu mereka berkumpul, menyebalkan" Seru Law

"Hrarararahrahra, mereka tidak pernah berkumpul. Sebaiknya kau boleh memulainya Akagami, Smoker" jawab Jinbei keras

"Oh baiklah, kalau begitu tunggu tuan Dragon kesini yah" Balas Shanks

"Langsung saja Shanks" teriak suara dari kejauhan, suara Dragon yang sedang bersama cucunya "Aku akan main sebentar dengan cucuku, kau pimpin pertempuan ini bersama Luffy"

"Ahhh… baiklah Dragon San"

"Luffy ini mengenai perluasan lingkup Angkatan laut, dimana kita ingin menambah seorang Admiral lagi. Karena lingkup Shichibukai dan Supernova Eleven tidak bisa mencangkup ke semua kawasan Negara ini. Kami hanya punya 1 orang kandidat disini, yaitu Roronoa Zoro. Apa kau menyetujuinya ? atau kah kau memiliki kandidat lain untuk menjadi Admiral" penjelasan panjang Shanks

"Zoro yaaa.. ?" Tanya Luffy

"aah.. ada 3 posisi admiral yang ingin kami tambahkan, kurasa untuk wilayah Grand Line yang berpusat di Sabaody cocok sekali untuk Zoro" Jelas Shanks

"eerr oke untuk Zoro aku sangat setuju, apakah di East Blue ini akan di wakili oleh Fleet Admiral secara langsung ?" Luffy betanya lagi

"untuk disini akan di wakili oleh Dragon San, tepat sekali Luffy" pungkas Shanks

"Jadi apakah kita akan langsung memanggil Zoro kesini?"

"untuk Zoro, hari ini akan langsung kita panggil dia kesini. Law tolong yaah" Seru Shanks

"aaah Mendoksai, aku harus ke sabaody sekarang yaah" Tanya Law dengan nada malas

"jadi Roronoa akan menjadi Admiral yah? Apa dia kandidat yang tepat yah?" gumam Tashigi

"Orang buta arah seperti dia akan menjadi Admiral. Huaah" Perona ikut bergumam

"ini berita yang sangat besar yaah" gumam semua kepala yang ada disitu

"Trafa.. jangan pergi dulu, aku ingin ikut kesana. Aku ingin menemui dia langsung" teriak Luffy

"aah baiklah Raja, aku akan mengajakmu juga" sambung Law

"Oi.. Law kau tidak akan pergi sendirian. Kita semua akan langsung membuat upacara pengangkatan disana" Teriak Shanks

"Apaa ?, ini serius kah ? aku tidak bisa membawa kalian semua ke sabaody dengan cepat" Seru Law

"pamaaan Law, aku ingin ke sabaody, ayah sudah janji kepadaku untuk berlibur kesana" rengek Asia

"Hime Chan, tenang saja paman Law bisa membawa mu ibumu kakakmu dan Ayahmu menuju Sabaody dengan cepat kok" Jawaban Law sepertinya memang yang di inginkan oleh Asia

"Paman Law baik sekali tidak seperti ayah" ucap Asia

"hehehe Ayahmu tetaplah yang terbaik Hime Chan" balas Law

"Baiklah Dragon San apa kau ikut denganku ? atau kah kau tempuh dengan kapal laut?" Tanya Law

"Aku akan naik kapal saja, kami pasti akan sampai 2 hari lagi. Jadi bawalah cucuku bersenang-senang disana selama 2 hari sementara Luffy dan Shanks akan menjelaskan perihal ini ke Roronoa" perintah Dragon

"Baiklah Dragon san aku mengerti"

"Ayaah.. kau memang kakek yang baik" ucap Hancock

"shishishishi baiklah ayo Trafa kita berangkat" seru Luffy

Tak butuh waktu lama, dengan kemampuan buah iblis ope ope Law menggunakan jurus teleportasinya untuk mengantar grup ini ke sabaody hanya dalam hitungan menit.

**Flashback Sebelum Luffy hendak berangkat**

Dirumah Zoro

Suasana keluarga harmonis pun di jalani Zoro dan Nico Robin. 2 anak sepertinya juga cukup untuk Zoro, anak pertamanya adalah perempuan, sedangkan anak laki-laki menjadi anak kedua pasangan ini. Roronoa Nico Kuina itulah nama anak perempuan Zoro, lalu Roronoa Rokuzi adalah nama anak kedua mereka. Perlu diketahui kedua anak Zoro memiliki sifat yang sangat berbeda, meskipun Zoro mendidik kedua anaknya dengan adil, keras dan semua hal di samaratakan. Kuina lebih bersifat ke ayahnya, dia lebih tertarik dengan ilmu perpedangan, sedangkan Rokuzi lebih bersifat seperti ibunya dia lebih tertarik dengan hal-hal yang berbau sejarah.

"Ahh.. jangan sekarang sayang, aku harus menyiapkan sarapan untuk anak-anak" ujar Robin

"Ayolah.. sudah lama sejak Rokuzi dewasa aku belum merasakan hangatnya tubuhmu" jawab Zoro

"ahh apa kau ingin menambah anak sayang ?" Tanya Robin menggoda

"aaahh.. aku hanya ingin merasakan kehangatan tubuhmu sayang" Bujuk Zoro

"fufufu .. Kenshi San besok yah aku janji" jawab Robin

"sudahi panggilan itu Robin" jawab Zoro datar

"nee… kenapa ? apa kau tidak Rindu dengan panggilan itu?"

"apapun untukmu sayaang" balas seraya menyium kening istrinya.

Ya benar Robin kini telah menjadi istrinya, wanita yang dulu tidak iya percaya kini telah mendampinginya sebagai istri, dan untuk selamanya.

"Sayang apa anak-anak sudah ada di meja makan?" Bertanya Zoro

"yaa sayang, mandilah dan temui mereka di sana. Kita akan sarapan bersama pagi ini" balas Robin

Zoro memiliki 2 anak dari pernikahannya dengan Nico Robin. Anak pertama mereka adalah perempuan, anak ini memiliki rambut hitam nan cantik seperti ibunya, anak ini sangat cerdas dalam pelajaran apapun, tidak buta arah, tetapi ia hanya tidak menyukai sejarah, dia hanya tertarik dengan sejarah bela diri dan tentunya sejarah dari para pendekar pedang, dia sangat mirip seperti ayahnya, ya itulah dia Nico Kuina Zoro, anak pertama pasangan Roronoa Zoro dan Nico Robin. Anak kedua mereka adalah laki-laki anak ini baru berusia 3 tahun, dan lagi-lagi tidak ada rambut hijau pada anak ini, tidak ada satupun anak mereka yang rambutnya seperti ayahnya semua memiiki rambut ibunya, Roronoa Rokuzi anak ini pintar di usianya yang ke 3 tahun, anak ini terlihat sangat senang apabila ibunya memberikan cerita sejarah kepadanya. Bagaikan 2 sisi mata uang anak berbeda tapi inilah keluarga kecil Zoro yang bahkan dulu tidak pernah pikirkan, tapi inilah kebahagiaan dia sekarang.

"Ibu.. mana ayah?" Tanya bocah kecil ini

"Ayahmu sedang mandi sayang" jawab Robin hangat

"Menyebalkan sekali, Ayah selalu tidur larut dan tidak pernah bangun tepat waktu, saat mengantarku ke sekolah dia juga tertidur saat kepala sekolah memberikan sambutan. Apakah dia selalu seperti itu ibu?" tuntu sang kuina zoro

"Hey .. Kuina chan. Kau tidak boleh berkata begitu mengenai ayahmu" jawab Robin penuh teka teki

Seakan tak mendapat tanggapan yang cukup dari ibunya, Kuina pun kembali bertanya kepada ibunya.

"Ibu, di sekolah aku selalu di perlakukan special oleh guru-guru ku. Mereka semua bilang. Nak kau adalah keturunan dari seseorang yang sangat hebat. Perpustakaan ohara yang dibangun kembali oleh ibumu akan menjadi perpustakaan yang terbaik sirining dengan adanya dirimu di sekolah ohara ini" jelas Kuina

Di sabaody terdapat sekolah khusus yang dibangun oleh Robin yakni sekolah Sabaody, disana juga di bangun perpustakaan Ohara yang telah lama hancur.

"Kuina chan, apa pernah ayahmu mengatakan bahwa dia adalah orang hebat ? dan apa pernah ibu mengatakan bahwa ibu adalah orang hebat?" jawaban Robin lagi-lagi membuat Kunia tercengang

"ti.. ti-tidak pernah ibu" jawab Kuina

"itulah kau harus tumbuh menjadi anak yang tegar, hebat, bijaksana, kuat dan itu adalah mau ayahmu. Dia tidak akan memanjakanmu sedikitpun, karena ibu dan ayah hidup seperti itu di masa lalu. Meskipun kau lebih beruntung karena memiliki kami. Sedangkan dulu ayah dan ibu harus bertahan hidup dan menjalaninya dengan kesusahpayahaan, di kejar oleh orang-orang. Tapi kami membuktikan kami mampu bertahan bahkan hingga memiliki keturunan Kau dan adikmu." Jelas panjang Robin

"Ibuuu… maafkan aku telah berkata demikian tentang ayah." Kuina langsung memeluk ibunya

Sesaat kemudian Zoro datang

"Ramai sekali ini..Kuzi-kun apa yang sedang kau lakukan" seraya menggendong anaknya

"Ayah..ayaah…ayah aku ingin minum itu." Rengek sang anak

"Hei.. kau saat ibumu marah, aku mungkin tidak ingin pulang kalau dia sedang marah, kau harus makan terlebih dahulu, jika kita bersekongkol maka dia akan marah besar" jelas Zoro kepada anaknya

Robin tidak seperti Nami yang meledak-ledak jika amarahnya sedang memuncak, Robin hanya diam dan itu yang membuat Zoro jadi salting apabila Robin sedang marah padanya.

"aahh.. baiklah aku mengerti ayah"

Melangkahkan kaki ke meja makan. "Heei apa aku terlambat untuk diskusi keluarga" seru Zoro

"Ayah ini adalah pembicaraan khusus wanita, jadi kau tidak boleh tahu ya" balas Kuina dengan manja

"fufufu.. seperti itulah reaksi ayahmu yang sangat aku suka Kuina chan" balas Robin

"Hei kenapa jadi aku yang dipojokkan yaah. Kalian meledeku saja pagi-pagi begini

"Ibu..ibu..ibu" panggi Rokuzi

"aah Kuzi kun.. "

Rokuzi melompat ke pangkuan ibunya anak ini ingin di suapi ibunya.

"ini sayang, kita akan makan bersama-sama"

Zoro mendidik anaknya dengan keras, dia tidak ingin anaknya memiliki mental yang jelek. Dia tidak ingin anaknya menjadi anak yang manja dan cengeng.

"Baiklah Ittadakimasu"

Berdoa bersama, dan mereka langsung menyantap makanan yang telah di buat ibunya. Sejak menikah dengan dengan zoro, Robin sudah jago memasak. Diam-diam Robin jago membuat makanan yang enak meskipun ya kalo di bandingkan dengan Sanji masakannya masih jauh sekali, tapi apapun itu Zoro sangat menyukai itu.

Setelah selesai makan Zoro menyandarkan sebentar badannya ke teras rumahnya. Sedikit bersantai dan relaksasi. Robin dan Kuina sibuk merapihkan piring-piring habis makan tadi.

"Ibu, aku minta maaf karena menyebut ayah dengan kata menyebalkan" seru Kuina kepada ibunya

"fufufu kuina chan, tenang saja kau memang anak baik" sambil mengusap kepala sang anak

"Ibu, ceritakan padaku kenapa kau bisa menyukai ayah. Mau kan ?" kuina bertanya penuh harap

Setelah menjadi ibu, Robin tidak lagi seperti dulu yang tertutup. Kini kebahagiaannya sempurna dengan kehadiran kuina Zoro dan Rokuzi. Keluarga yang benar-benar di dambakan Zoro.

"baiklah anakku yang paling cantik" balas Robin

"Janji nya Ibu"

"Iyaa"

Setelah selesai membantu ibunya kuina lalu mengambil segelas jus dan menyiapkannya untuk mendengarkan cerita ibunya. Lalu ia mencari ibunya, Kuina melihat ibunya di teras sedang menganggu ayahnya.

"Ibu dan ayah sangat lucu"

"Sayaang kau sangat lucu saat tertidur" gumam Robin dalam hati

Mmuach.. ciuman hangat Robin di pipi zoro membuat lelaki kekar itu terbangun

"kau selalu mengagetkanku dengan cara yang ku suka" seru Zoro seraya menarik tangan Robin dan memeluk istrinya tersayang itu

"Ibu.. maaf aku menganggu kemesraan kalian" Kuina datang tiba-tiba agaknya sedikit mengagetkan Zoro dan Robin

"Kuina, sini nak. Mana adikmu" seru Zoro

"dia sudah tertidur setelah makan sayang, sepertinya sifatnya sangat meniru mu. Fufufufu" Jawab Robin

"Ayah, ibu sudah berjanji akan bercerita padaku. Apa ayah juga ingin cerita?" Tanya Kuina

"Apa yang ingin kau ceritakan pada Kuina Sayang ?" Tanya Zoro sedikit heran

"kuina chan meminta aku menceritakan bagaimana aku dan kamu bisa saling mencintai sayang" jelas Robin

"eehh.. tidak usah Robin, aku sangat malu" jawab Zoro gagap

"fufufu.. tidak apa-apa Sayangku" goda Robin

"hehehehe ayolah ayah ibu" Rengek Kuina

"ZOROOO…"

Sebuah teriakan keras yang tidak asing rasanya di telinga mengagetkan keluarga kecil ini

Semua penghuni rumah melongok hendak tau siapa kah yang teriak-teriak di pagi-pagi buta ini

"Zoro.. Zoroo.. Robin.. kalian dimana?" teriak sang Raja

"AAHH LUFFY"

Zoro dan Robin terlihat kaget dengan kedatangan kapten mereka.

"Lu…Lu-Luffy "

"Hoii zoro aku sangat merindukanmu" terika Luffy

"heei apa kau tak kangen padaku Zoro" tambahnya

"Aku merasa kaget Luffy kau datang" ucap Robin

"hoi Robin, bagaimana keadaanmu sekeluarga" Tanya Luffy hangat

"Luffy.. ini di luar dugaan ku kira kau akan mengadakan reuni besar. Ternyata datang sendirian" ucap Zoro

Kegembiraan tentulah tersirat di wajah luffy, berkunjung kerumah co-captain nya dulu

"Ibu, siapa orang ini? Sepertinya kalian sudah sangat akrab sekali" Tanya Kuina bingung

"hoi Zoro Robin apa ini anak kalian ?" Tanya Luffy

"ia Luffy ini anak kami" jawab Robin

"Kuina chan ini adalah Raja di dunia ini, dan ini adalah captain bajak laut Topi Jerami" jelas Robin

"apaa.. benar kah ibu, orang ini seorang raja. Raja kita ?" Tanya Kuina kaget

"ini akan menjadi bagian dari cerita ibu nanti" jawab Robin

"ada apa Luffy, sampai raja menyempatkan diri untuk datang ke tempat ku ini" Tanya Zoro

"shishishishi tenanglah Zoro.. selain untuk berkunjung ada hal penting ingin ku katakan padamu" jelas Luffy

"Mugiwara…"

"hoi Trafa.. mana anak dan istriku" Tanya Luffy

"Honey aku disini" teriak Hancock

"ooh cepatlah kesini Hancock" perintah Luffy

"baiklah Luffy, Hancock-san, Law-san masuklah. Kita bicarakan hal ini didalam" Robin menyuruh mereka masuk

Akhirnya pertemuan ini belangsung didalam rumah Zoro

"Zoro Robin ini lah jagoan dan putri kecilku" Luffy semangat mengenalkan anak-anaknya

"Monkey D. Ace.." Ace memperkenalkan dirinya

"Boa D. Asia.."

"Salam kenal Hime sama, Waka sama" Jawab Robin

"Salam kenal juga bibi Robin" jawab mereka serempak

"shishishishi.." Luffy hanya tertawa

"Roronoa Nico Kuina.. salam kenal Paman Luffy Bibi Hancock"

"Kuina chan, senang bertemu denganmu" Hancock bersikap manis kali ini

"Oiya Luffy ini adalah jagoan ku dan Zoro" seraya menunjukan Rokuzi pada mereka berdua

"Roronoa Rokuzi.."

"wah Robin kita sama-sama diberikan dua anak yaah" ucap hancock

"iyaah Hancock-san, sepertinya kau memiliki 2 anak yang lucu-lucu" puji Robin

"heheh anakmu pun sama"

"Luffy ada perlu apa kau mengunjungiku bersama orang pemerintahan ?" Selidik Zoro

"Begini Roronoa, ada usulan dari pemerintah pusat tentang pengangkatan dirimu untuk menjadi seroang Admiral" ucap panjang Law

"HAAAAHH.. aku tidak percaya ini semua…" Teriak Zoro

"ADMIRAAL … ?"

Semua orang di rumah itu tercengang, Kuina dan Rokuzi pun tergaket. Ayahnya akan menjadi salah satu pemimpin angkatan laut.

"Loh kenapa kaget zoro" Tanya Luffy dengan polosnya

"Aku masih tidak percaya, apa ini benar ?" Selidik Zoro

"Ya tentu saja zoro" Luffy meyakinkan

"Kau harus putuskan bilang ia Roronoa, ini perintah langsung dari Raja dan tuan Dragon" Seru Law

"Sayang, putuskanlah. Aku akan dengar keputusan terbaik mu" ucap Robin

"hhhh.. Kalau memang ini adalah tugas untuk Negara, aku akan menerimanya" Seru Zoro

"Naah begitu donk Zoro.. baiklah upacara pengangkatan dirimu adalah 2 hari lagi. Aku akan mencari penginapan di sabaody. Sembari aku ingin mengajak anakku bermain di Sabaody Park" ucap Sang Raja

"Luffy, dimana aku akan di tugaskan ?" Tanya Zoro

"oh iya kau akan di tugaskan di Sabaody, akan ada pemindahan markas angkatan laut. Dan pusatnya sekarang bukan disini lagi, kau akan menguasai sebagian daerah Grand Line dan New World" seru Luffy

"Ba..Ba-baiklah"

"Sayang kau pasti akan sanggup" Robin menyemangati sang Suami

"Yossh sudah di putuskan, kita tinggal menunggu untuk upacara pengangkatan dirimu. Siapkan dirimu Zoro" Seru Luffy

"Baiklah.. Raja" jawab Zoro penuh semangat


End file.
